Applejack the Pygmy Goat (aka: Agent G)
Applejack first appears in "Ferb's Goodbye" where he is a rookie agent partnered up with Perry. His personality and attidtude are less to be desired when first encountering the platypus, but grows to respect him along the way. He is Danni Alexandria's pet Pygmy Goat. Personality and Traits Applejack is shown from the beginning to be very annoying and uncooperative, prone to easily aggravate even Perry. He tries to act more like a human than an animal, as explained by Pinky, who said that he was mostly raised by humans unlike the other agents who seemed to adapt to their kind just fine. However, he is shown to be loyal when a person has gained his respect, and later befriends Perry. When he is friendly, he is still irritating, but means well. He is considered "the worst of the secret agents" to the point where even Dr. Doofenshmirtz appears to have an advantage over him. However, there have been many times where he has saved others, including Perry, and is capable of taking on Dr. Schintzel, who later becomes his nemesis. As the fan fics with him go on, he appears to be maturing and becoming more useful. Much like how Perry often uses his tail to fight Doofenshmirtz, Applejack uses his two horns on his head as a means of "using his head", meaning he possibly takes things literally. As a running gag, one or both of his horns are torn out of his skull; only once has this actually been life threatening. Appearance Applejack was designed to look similar to Mei from "Arashi no Yuro Ni", except his fur is white except for the top of his head which is grey. His horns are dark grey, and his hooves are dark brown. His eyes are blue, like Perry's. In the beginning of the Phineas and Ferb Fan Fic Series, Applejack's fedora has a white stripe, resembaling him to be a rookie agent. After "Pride and Will", he proves his worth, and gains a dark brown stripe (similar to that of Peter the Panda's fedora), meaning that he is a full agent. Realtionships In the order of importance to present/future story lines. 'Perry the Platypus: '''Most of the story lines involving him revolve around his relationship with Perry. When first meeting him in "Ferb's Goodbye", Applejack immidiately underestimated and disliked Perry. Even after seeing what he could do, Applejack said that it was merely "dumb-luck" that enabled him to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz. However, seeing how far Perry would go to keep his owners (Phineas and Ferb) together gains Applejack's respect, and he later befriends him. In "Pride and Will", he and Perry become good friends, though Applejack still being...well...Applejack. '''Danni Alexandria: '''Similar to Perry's relationship with his owners, Applejack is willing to risk his own life for Danni, having only joined the OWCA for her sake. He considers her to be a great person, and when people don't listen to her or mock her, he immediately calls the person an enemy (with the exception of Candace, who he appears to be attracted to). '''Dr. Alice Schnitzel: '''His realtionship with Dr. Schnitzel is similar to Perry's and Dr. Doofenshmirtz's, only Dr. Schnitzel appears to be smarter than Applejack. Ironically, Applejack is able to defeat Dr. Schnitzel constantly, which leads her to say "Applejack...you...so much rage!" after every battle. '''Ferb Fletcher: '''Applejack openly likes Ferb, possibly due to the fact that Danni has a crush on him, however he liked Ferb all the same beforehand. No matter how idiotic Applejack is, Ferb is actually the one who responds to it the most kindly. '''Phineas Flynn: '''He appears to like and dislike Phineas at the same time, due to the fact that he's so "annoyingly" optimistic. Still, he admitted that he liked Phineas more than Perry before they became friends. '''Buford van Stomm: '''Applejack usually reacts to Buford angrilly, though not as much as Danni. When he temporarily gained the power of speech, he told Buford that "comedy sees through him more than himself" as a means to insult him. '''Candace Flynn: '''He enjoys annoying Candace, but also appears to be attracted to her. ("Perry, who the heck is the red-head," Applejack asked, "She is HOT!" "That's my owners' older sister," Perry glared, "Back off, Jack, she's taken.") '''Isabella Garcia Sharpio: '''Applejack appears to also be protective of Isabella, due to her being Danni's best friend. '''Pinky the Chihuahua: '''He and Pinky appear to be friends, though hang around each other just so often. '''Baljeet: '''Like Danni, his relationship with Baljeet is ambiguous. In "Like Father, Like Son" His role appears to be different only slightly, with Applejack already being Perry's partner, although Perry appears not to remember. He is a smart-aleck, and appears to be more cynical and a tad bit insane. His appearance is similar to that of his original, but has lost his right eye and horn, which were both replaced by mechanical versions of it. He appears to be a pilot. ''More to be announced Biography To be announced Fanfic Appearances "*" sign means that the story is yet to be written. 'Ferb's Goodbye: '''His debut; he is Perry's annoying partner who learns to respect the other's species. '''Like Father, Like Son: '''His alternate's debut; appeared to act more cynical than the original, he again partners up with Perry. '*Pride and Will: 'The main protagonist. ''More to be announced Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Agents